


Hammer & Tongs

by LadyGaGalion, NurseDarry



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor gets laid, Loki tries to get laid, and Thor effectively thwarts all of his attempts. Eventually, they both get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's chapters are written by Nicevenn. Thor's chapters are written by Nursedarry.

Sif, are you even listening to me? You haven't said anything.

Nonsense, I’ve given you ample opportunity to voice your thoughts. And no, I assure you I'm not jealous. I'm just worried about the future of Asgard. Thor's Coronation Day draws ever nearer, and all he can think about is bedding young maidens. He hasn't a clue what it means to rule.

Yes, as a matter of fact I do think I have a better understanding of a king's responsibilities than he does, but that's besides the point. It is Thor, not I, who is the heir to the throne. I think it's about time he stop tumbling everything with legs and start using that head of his -- the one on his shoulders, I mean.

This is not a laughing matter. And I told you: I'm not jealous. Sex is highly overrated, anyway. And dangerous, I might add. It blinds people to the truth and can turn even the most sensible man into a bumbling idiot.

No, I haven't tried it. I’ve more important matters to attend to. And even if that was on the top of my agenda -- have you had a look around? Who would I do it with?

 _Fandral_? As if he needs another notch in his belt. Besides, what makes you think I would choose a man?

Sif, the things that come out of your mouth never fail to shock me. Well, I don't see myself turning to mush for a person of either sex, but if I had to, I suppose I might choose to try it that way.

No, I won't ask Fandral. I was only speaking hypothetically.

Maybe you could try _beating_ some sense into Thor? Logic doesn't seem to work on him. When I tried to broach the subject, he looked at me as if I'd turned into a Jotun. A moment later he laughed and said, "What do you know about such matters, Brother?" And then he ruffled my hair! Am I to still be considered a child because I don't give in to base desires as easily as he does?

Yes, all right, go. But do have a word with Thor when you get a chance.


	2. Thor

What do you mean, you’re _working_ , Heimdall, there’s no one here. You’ve got nothing to do but stand around opening doors for people, so you can afford to take a few moments to converse with a fellow Asgardian.

 

And I bring news of conquest, my friend, though not in the cold hard wastes or roasting desert realms. Last night I conquered softer, downier valleys.

 

Yes, you’re right, of course, perhaps it isn’t as good - there is something to be said about the heady exhilaration when a pair of muscular legs is thrown over one’s shoulders. In fact, you and I could pass a good hour reminiscing on the wonders of sexual congress between two hard bodies could we not?

 

How can you say it wasn’t _that_ amazing? I confess, I’d had several goblets of mead beforehand, but still, I didn’t hear any complaints at the time.

 

All right, my friend, I shall give you a rematch, just name the day.

 

Me? A point to prove? I do _not_ sleep with every maiden and young man in Asgard! I’ve not bedded...er...uh... Sif! There! You see? I can be restrained if I need to be. Tell me, friend, what point is it I’m trying to make and to whom?

 

I love the moment, that deep aching little-death that makes me feel more alive than even the best battle can.

 

Pah, the chase. I have no need of it; no one in Asgard would deny me. I have no ulterior motive, Heimdall, I hide nothing. This is me we’re talking of, remember? There is no need for subtlety even with the most innocent.

 

Why should I be with one woman as father, or celibate as a human monk as Loki -

 

He what? Looking at whom? When? In what sense _looking_?

 

I do not believe you, but I see the hour grows late. I shall leave you to your work.


	3. Loki

Sif, did you honestly speak to Thor? He’s worse than ever.

No, he didn’t. We don’t discuss his conquests. He’s learned better than to bother me with such nonsense.

I know because I can _see_ it. He has a certain glow about him after he’s had sex.

You think _I_ could use a glow about me? And tell me, what purpose would that serve, other than to make me look like a besotted fool?

For the last time, I’m not jealous. But do you know what? I’m going to put an end to this argument once and for all. I’m going to share a bed with another and prove to you that it’s not a big deal to me.

I’m not a woman, Sif. I don’t guard my virginity like some precious trinket. I couldn't care less if it’s with someone special.

Yes, I think I just might. He’ll be the easiest to pursue. Not that I don’t like a challenge -- I do -- but I’d rather get this over with as quickly as possible. And he’s likey bedded nearly as many as Thor. If I really do need someone to “shatter my defenses,” as you put it, then he should prove capable.

I’m not worried about that; it won’t happen. The only reason I’m doing this to prove to you that I’m not jealous, so we can finally focus on the matter at hand.

Oh, but I insist. Unless _you’re_ jealous? If so, I’ll gladly let you do it. We can get this over with here and now.

Ouch, that was harsh. You wound me, Sif.

I could change into a woman, you know. I’m not sure how long I could keep it up, but --

Alright, alright! You can’t blame me for trying. I must be going now, but we’ll talk again soon, yes?


	4. Thor

Fandral! Can you believe that, Heimdall? What was he thinking? Besides being a terrible...er...dresser, I just do not think he is right for Loki. Not for a first time.

I know it’s his first time. He confides these things in me.

I am not being untruthful - he does!

Fine, perhaps not about that, but I know he has not partaken before.

Spying? Not so! I just feel...protective...of him. I do not wish to see him get hurt. And Fandral would have hurt him, I know he would, physically and in mind. It would not have been pleasurable. His first time should be pleasurable, don’t you think?

I mean _anyone’s_ first time, Heimdall.

I did not overreact, and I am not interfering. Watch, I shall not interfere further; Loki is his own man and can bed whom he wants.

I am not glowering.

Enough of this nonsense, we shall talk on other matters.

No, I have heard nothing of my father’s plans for the realm. I mean, really, Heimdall, what does Loki see in Fandral, of all people?

All right, all right. I shall leave you be. In fact, if you think it best, I shall go and apologise to Fandral for my - what did you call it - boorish behaviour.

Until later, my friend.


	5. Loki

Will you help me kill him?

Don’t pretend you don’t know who I’m talking about, Sif. I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in Asgard has heard about it by now. He made quite a scene.

But it was going so _well_. Fandral was ready to give me anything I wanted. I even managed to convince him that I’d talked to Thor and that he was okay with it.

What’s that look of surprise? It’s well-known that I can make anyone believe what I want.

You _know_ what happened next: Thor barged in, Mjolnir in hand, and told Fandral to get his filthy hands off me and ordered me to leave. He was furious. But do you know what’s worse? They’re in there right now -- in _my_ quarters -- doing the very deed I was not allowed to indulge in.

I don’t know. Thor sort of stumbled into him and it just... happened.

Tell me, Sif, am _I_ not allowed to have a bit of fun?

I don’t, but let’s say I did. Am I not also a prince of Asgard? Shouldn’t I be allowed to bed whomever I please?

Protective? I didn’t ask for his protection; I can take care of myself.

Of course I”ll try again.

You don’t think he would have interrupted if it had been a woman? Then I will most certainly choose another man as my next target. Who I choose to sleep with is no concern of Thor’s.

Yes, I shall try to be more discreet. There’s no need to get Father involved.

Did I what?

Well, we didn’t get to do very much before Thor’s...interruption... but no, it wasn’t anything extraordinary. I’ll admit that the body does indeed react differently to another’s touch than to one’s own, but...

What do you care if I’ve touched myself?

Yes, well, your curiosity is quite unsettling. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go and decide on my next target.


	6. Thor

Yes, perhaps that could have gone differently.

 

You’ve heard? How? Does all of Asgard know?

 

I did _not_ make that much noise, Heimdall, stop telling tales!

 

Very amusing, I am sure no one on Jötunheim heard me, either.

 

Very well, as you know, I had heard Loki was going to ask Fandral to share his bed, I _encouraged_ him not to. He ignored my advice, and by the time I got to his bedchamber, I was nearly too late.

 

Perhaps I may have threatened Fandral a little.

 

What? Where I go, Mjolnir goes.

 

Bah, of course I remember, but I told you I’d had a bit too much mead that night we shared together, and I’m pleased you returned it to me the next morning.

 

Fine, when I arrived, I told Loki to leave – yes, I’m aware it was his room – and fell about chastising Fandral. Um...fell onto Fandral. I may have fallen into him, too. Several times. And he me.

 

It was better than the last time, at least, I’ll give Fandral that.

 

Not funny, Heimdall; that’s the last time I give him anything.

 

Loki? I’m sure he’s had the sheets changed. What of it?

 

I imagine he feels a little aggrieved, but look at what I saved him from? He deserves only the best, and as good as it might have been, Fandral is not that.

 

I do not know Heimdall, but not him. Or you, before you say it.

 

I told you I was drunk; I do not remember our night that well.

 

No, I will not take your word for it, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your eyes and everything else off Loki!

 

I am sorry, Heimdall, I am not myself. I should return to my father’s house before Loki moves on to his next endeavour. I have a feeling there may be trouble if anyone else hears of this.

 

Every realm did _not_ hear. Stop your teasing.


	7. Loki

I swear, Sif, the next time he does it I'm going to add a pair of donkey's ears to that oversized head of his.

What do you mean? I think Hogun was a fine choice. He looks like he might know a few things.

But with age comes experience.

That's hard to say. Once again, Thor interrupted before anything could happen, but I had no complaints.

I don't care what Thor thinks. He'll find something wrong with whomever I choose to take to my bed. How did he find out, anyway? I was very careful.

The servants?

I can't believe the noble Thor would stoop so low. It's too bad the servants won't be as helpful tonight.

Leave that to me. I have something great planned.

Heimdall, I think.

You might be surprised; I've seen him looking at me on more than one occasion these past few weeks.

Yes, like _that_.

I'm quite sure.

Thor won't interrupt this time. I've devised a distraction for him tonight. He'll be occupied in his bedchamber for hours.

Why am I laughing? Because the sight that greets him in the morning won't be the same one he remembers from before he fell asleep.

And why shouldn't I? If Thor can interfere with my conquests, why shouldn't I interfere with his?

No, I won't reconsider. Thor needs to be taught a lesson.

Yes, yes, I promise -- no serious harm will come to him. He might suffer from occasional nightmares for the rest of eternity, but nothing worse than that.

Well, I see the hour has grown late, and there's a lot of work to be done. Farewell, for now.


	8. Thor

I know I am not handling this properly, Heimdall. Things don't seem to being going the way I mean them to.

I bribed a servant to tell me of the next of Loki's conquests. I was sure it would be Hogun, and I was right. What I didn't know was that he'd always fancied me.

You did? Then why would he let Loki touch him? To get to me?

Er...well, it worked.

WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT! I know you are all see-ing, but there is no way you could have heard anything; I was careful to be more...restrained.

But I think Loki is scheming now. He's been sweet and charming and he always gets like that when he's planning something devious. I best be on my guard.

I just do not understand this sudden desire of his for experimentation; does he not have all he needs?

Of course sexual congress is wonderful. But I thought Loki above such things. I suppose I just never imagined him...desiring another. It twists my guts, Heimdall, and I do not know why. Like the time I had left Mjolnir at the feast the night I visited your rooms. I must endeavour to discover his plans. I do not see him stopping his quest.

He what? He was here? What did he want?

Heindall, I'm warning you...do not forget what we discussed - you will not touch him. And I shall have to find other lodgings, or Loki may exact his revenge on me.

Yes, I suppose that would solve both our problems; I wouldn't walk into Loki's trap and I could be assured you will keep your hands off him.

And this time I won't lose my hammer.

Right, your rooms or mine?


	9. Loki

Overreacted? Sif, Thor’s been bribing servants, following me, _stealing_ my would-be lovers... I had every right to cast a pair of donkey’s ears onto his head. 

But they were doing it on the Bifrost. Do you understand what I’m saying? The heir to the throne of Asgard was on his back on the Bifrost.

No, the braying wasn’t too much. It was only a minor change from the sounds he was making before. And Heimdall sure got a laugh out of it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that man laugh before. 

I will not apologize unless Thor does so first.

Sif, I’m growing weary of this game. Thor’s proving to be more of an obstacle than I imagined. Why don’t you just do it with me so we can get this over with? 

But you’ve shared your bed with a man before, and you said it wasn’t terrible. 

Surely I’m not _that_ unpleasant to behold?

 _I_ would prefer someone else? I don’t fancy anyone, Sif. Do you honestly think I was interested in Fandral? Or Hogun? Or _Heimdall_? All I’m trying to do is prove to you that having sex will not change the way I think about Thor’s irresponsible behavior. 

Who, then? 

The answer’s been right in front of me this whole time? Sorry, but I don’t see it. 

Who’s next? I don’t know. All I can think about right now is Thor and how he makes my blood boil. Other people’s brothers _help_ them with their conquests.

That’s different. Thor is going to be king -- he doesn’t need the distraction. And he never required my help, anyway. 

Do you have any more of that mead? 


	10. Thor

Heimdall, I realise it was unfortunate that we had a trade delegation tramp through on their way to Midgard, but I honestly didn’t think Loki would make his move on you in the Bifrost.

Yes, well, I’m not my brother. Just be thankful I’m no longer braying.

Very funny, Heimdall, I do not normally bray; did you not hear that sigh of contentment, those grunts of lust?

All right, and that yelp of surprise just before the ears appeared. No, it had nothing to do with how you were…moving.

I what?

UNTRUE! You must have misunderstood – I cried out “Loki” _after_ he had stumbled upon us! Stop being ridiculous.

Where is he now?

Sif? Does he not know she doesn’t fancy men?

Well, she must not, she would not lay with me and who can resist me, Heimdall?

I am not boasting!

What do you mean I chase even the inappropriate because I deny who I truly love? You’re all seeing; who is that?

You think I love myself? I assure you, Heimdall, I do spend time alone, if you know what I mean…

TMI? What does that mean? I grow bored with this conversation. And with these ears. I leave you now to find Loki and demand he turn me back.

I said _turn me back_ Heimdall, not _bend me over_. How would that rid me of these ears? You talk in riddles again. Farewell.

TBC...


	11. Loki

Stop making me laugh, Sif. My stomach’s beginning to hurt. Who knew you had so many wonderful things to say about Thor?

Alas, no. He’s not overcompensating for anything with that hammer. I... saw a little too much out on the Bifrost last night.

I don’t know. I didn’t look _that_ closely.

Okay, maybe about...this long.

No, I don’t remember how thick! If you’re that curious, why don’t you go and find out for yourself? I bet he’d be more than willing to show you. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he comes barging in here at any moment.

You don’t seriously think he’s going to keep turning a blind eye at our meetings forever, do you? He hasn’t suspected anything yet because he knows you prefer women. But he’ll start questioning that belief soon enough--if he hasn’t already.

Would you like some more mead?

You’re welcome.

Second thoughts about what?

Oh... Are you sure it’s not because you’re drunk?

Of course I’m still willing. More than ever.

....

Mmm, you taste like honey. A light, golden honey--the color of Thor’s hair.

What?

No, I didn’t... it was just an observation.

Shut up and kiss me again.

....

Thor! What are you doing here?


	12. Thor

Can you see him, Heimdall?

No reason, just curious.

Where?

Sif? Well, of course - they're friends.

What do you mean "friends don't normally do _that_ "? What are they doing?

Are you sure that's Sif? The last time I spoke to her she was definitely not interested.

Thank you Heimdall, I'm aware that most people don't just bed anything with legs.

All evidence to that contrary? What does _that_ mean? I was merely suggesting that Sif, if she liked men, might have looked toward me once or twice.

They're _WHAT_? Right, he should not be doing that with her. He should be doing that with me!

What? I did not!

Heimdall, do not be silly, I said "She should be doing that with me!" I think this job is affecting your ears, my friend.

This must be stopped. She will only break his heart. I'll be back to tell you how I fared.

 

* One hour later...*

 

Heimdall, I am not smiling.

Yes, I did break them up, I was able to intervene before things went too far.

No, I am not drunk.

I may have done something but I'm not telling you.

I do not tell you everything, Heimdall.

I'M NOT SMILING!

Very well, I may be smiling a little, No, I will not tell you anything - do not ask again.

Oh all right I will tell you, but you must not speak of this to others - it is my secret. Let me just say that I was not aware that someone's mouth could wreck such wonders upon my body.

No I will not show you.

I left because I was afraid of controlling myself. I did not want to take advantage; he deserves better.

She! I said SHE!

Shut up, Heimdall.


	13. Loki

Welcome back, Sif.

I thought we’d be at it longer, too.

Do you really want to know?

Well, after Thor kicked you out he was quite eager to implement your suggestion. We kissed, and then I suggested we try something I’d seen in a magazine on Midgard. I believe they call it a “blowjob.”

No, I suppose the word doesn’t sound very pleasant, but the act itself seems promising. And it's very popular on Midgard... I just wanted to do something no one else has ever done to him.

What exactly did it involve? I had to put my lips around his cock and move my mouth in the same manner as if we were having sex.

No, I’m not going to show you the magazine!

He _sounded_ like he enjoyed it, but then it came time to reciprocate, and...

Do you mind if I open another bottle of mead?

Thank you.

Oh, he reciprocated. He tried to, anyway. I was _so close_ when he ran off.

I have no idea what happened. One second he had his mouth around my cock and the next he was running out the door. I can’t believe he just left me like that. Perhaps he couldn’t decide if he should spit or swallow.

What did I do? Why do you even _want_ to know?

No, I don't want you to talk to Thor. I think it's probably best if we just forget tonight ever happened.

It _was_ enjoyable. Unbelievable, actually. It's just that...well...apparently Thor didn't agree.

 _No_. You must not mention one word about this to him, Sif. There's no reason for him to think this experience has affected me in any way.

Right, the hour has grown late. Shall I take this bottle off your hands?


	14. Thor

Heimdall, what have I done?

I kissed him. Yes, HIM! It was … yeah. It was good, all warm and wet and his tongue was in my mouth and I … I think I need a moment.

Sorry, I just don’t know what came over me – I went in to throw Sif on the bed and teach her a lesson, but instead I threw her out and Loki was there, and I fell on him and kissed him, and his arms went round my shoulders and I could feel underneath me, and all I could think about was pulling off every last piece of armour and clothing and running my hands up and down that amazing body.

But Heimdall, he did not submit! Can you imagine?

You can? Am I missing something?

I shall tell you everything, because I fear I may have acted inappropriately and I wish I could have thought about what I was doing, but Heimdall, thinking was the last thing on my mind. And when he pulled my trousers open and put his mouth on me, I thought I might have lost my mind to anything more than just moaning his name.

Yes! There! Can you believe it?

You can?

Heimdall, what are you telling me? Where did you learn such a thing? And why did you not do it to me when we were together?

You shouldn’t spy on people, Heimdall, regardless of how depraved the realm. Actually, tell me what else you have learned, because I fear I behaved so badly! And perhaps that’s the best way to apologise if I have a chance to touch him again.

Oh, sorry. So, I had the most amazing release.

You heard? Shut up! You did not! Anyway, I went to do the same to Loki – I was sure I could, and then …I panicked! Yes, me.

I feel awful, I had my hands and mouth on his beautiful cock, Heimdall, and I just panicked. I mean what should I have done?

I suppose he swallowed it; I wasn’t in a position to notice, but that wasn’t the problem, I was prepared to do the same. The reason I had to leave was what would I have done next?

What? Well, I wanted to kiss him again and again and tell him I loved him and that I was his for the taking and I wanted to be with him forever, but I can’t believe I’d ever say that to anyone and it … well, I won’t lie, it frightened me, Heimdall. And I’ve never been frightened in my life!

But now what do I do? He must be so angry and upset, and I don’t know what I should … huh?

Oh hells, Heimdall, I’ve left it in Sif’s room. Go get it for me?

I can’t! What if Loki is still there? He might be crying or throwing things. All I need is to be kneecapped by my own hammer.


	15. Loki

Crying or throwing things? Tell me, brother, have you ever known me to be guilty of suchbehavior?

You're so surprised to see me. One would thinkyou're... up to something.  
Hello, Heimdall. Fine evening, is it not? Very quiet. Perhaps some braying would liven things up?

Forgive me, Brother. I did not mean to insult you.

Why yes, it is a bottle of mead in my hand. Am I not allowed to have a drink every now and then?

No, Thor. Stop. I don't require any apologies.

You did leave a job unfinished – that much is true. In fact, I just came to see if maybeHeimdall would be more inclined to do that for me, but I see you got here first. I shall have to look elsewhere. Goodnight, then.

What do you mean, you won't _allow_ it?

So what if I am on a mission? You've been on the same mission almost every night since puberty. I have needs, too, Brother.

Let you attend to them? I tried that. It didn't work.

Don't touch that! It's mine.

I'm not swaying.

Get your hands off me! I'm going to bed. _Alone_ , you'll be pleased to know.

I won't fall, and I don't need you to escort me.

...

Thor, put me down this instant!


	16. Thor

Yes, Heimdall, I can take things from here, thank you very much for accompanying me…

Nothing, Loki. No, I did not need assistance or a body-guard, I just thought I’d bring Heimdall with me in case of…trouble.

I will not let you go – I intend to finish where I left off.

Sif? What do you mean _he already finished on his own_? Get out! Stop spying on him!

I am aware these are your rooms, Sif, but we have need of them. Please go see Heimdall. I’m sure he could spend the next few hours telling you of the latest depravity on Midgard. Maybe he could indeed show you.

Put down the bottle, Loki. No, I do not want any mead; I want to tell you why I ran out. I want to tell you how I truly feel.

No you don’t – my actions since what you call _puberty_ have been to cover up what I wish I had done so much sooner.

I uh…oh hells, give me the bottle, then.

Oh, Loki, yes, and keep doing that. It loosens my tongue better than any drink.

You see, I have feelings for you. At least I believe Heimdall believes I do, over and above a brotherly love.

Yes, you may also have figured that out.

Well, he knows me well, perhaps better than anyone.

Aside from you, of course. And I think perhaps, he thinks I have been hiding these feelings by…bedding others.

Well, honestly, no, I did not often think of you when I was with another. It was so much easier to forget you in the arms of lover. It has only been since you have been determined to make me jealous with this need to seek out the touch of so many unworthy partners.

No, of course I am hardly one to tell you who you cannot be with -

No, of course, I shouldn’t be able to _get away with it_ , but –

Loki, I was only doing it to protect you from being hurt.

No, it never hurt me to lie with others, but I –

I only meant that you were made for better.

Loki! Come back!


	17. Loki

Ugh, not again. 

Look, I know I’ve neglected you in the past, but now is really not the time. 

Go down. There’s no way I’ll allow Thor the pleasure of seeing any more of us tonight, and I think we can both agree that my hand is no comparison to his mouth. 

I should have known you’d enjoy the memory of that. But a memory is all it’s going to be until Thor learns his lesson. 

Oh, for fuck’s sake, fine. 

...

There... happy?

....

Mmmm.

.....

Remember how his hand felt, with those calloused fingers, and how soft and wet his mouth was in contrast?

Fuck, yeah...

Oh...

I bet he’s still as tight as a virgin, despite what Heimdall did to him.

Ah, you like the thought of that, don’t you? Thor’s tight little arse.... No doubt you’d be snug in there. 

Mmm....

 

*a knock at the door*

 

Dammit, I’m not here.

 

*more knocking, along with Thor’s pleas to open the door*

 

Oh yes, you like the sound of him begging. Fucking pervert. 

Oh....

....

YES!


	18. Thor

*shouts though door*

Loki! Open this door! Please, I need to talk to you.

Look, I know I shouldn’t have said those things the way I did, but what I meant was that it is only you I want. If you don’t believe me, ask Heimdall, he’s sure I’ve had feelings for you since I was able to get…er…well, I think you probably know when I started to have feelings for you.

Loki, are you all right in there? Do you need me to get Sif? I don’t want you to be upset with me. I want you to let me in so I can put your cock back in my mouth and suck on you all night.

What? Heimdall, I’m not shouting. Go back to the Bifrost and give us some privacy! *shoves*

Loki! I want…I want you to fuck me. I need you to – all those times I’ve allowed myself to be taken, it’s always you I’m thinking of. All the faces of every lover just merge into your face and I can’t forget it. You’re the one I dream of at night, the one I think about when I’m touching myself.

Loki, are you sure you’re all right? I can hear you in there but you sound so upset.

I’m sorry if I have hurt you, brother. I want only to make you feel joy. I want to run my hands and tongue over your smooth skin. I want you to weep with pleasure and not sorrow, which I am sure is what you’re doing now.

Oh, I’m so bad at this – mother warned me I would break hearts and now I am, and your heart is the only one I wanted to have for myself and never share with anyone.

Open this door, Loki, or I’m going to bash it down, you know I will!

*gasping from other side of the door*

That’s it, Loki! I’m coming in! You’re obviously in pain, and I cannot be the cause of it!

*BASH*

Um…

Oh.


	19. Loki

It’s called subtlety, brother, and you would do well to practice it on occasion. 

Yes, well, _sorry_ won’t fix my door, will it?

What do you mean _what was I doing_? Isn’t it obvious?

I did not want _you_ to do anything to me.

Because you behave like I am your possession. You forbid me to bed others, but then you run from me yourself. Have you considered even for a moment how it felt to be treated thus? 

That’s not how I understood what you said back there. To me it sounded like you were worried only about yourself. Mine isn't the only cock in Asgard, as you well know. If you’ve developed a taste for it, I’m sure there are many who would be eager to indulge you. Just doing another round with your past lovers should keep you busy for weeks. 

What about everything you said just now, Thor? It completely contradicts what you said earlier. In Sif's room you told me you’d never thought about me while you were with others. In fact, it sounded like you’d never thought of me that way at all. 

No, I haven’t thought of you like that. But at least I don’t change my tune from minute to minute. 

Confused? That’s quite understandable. But if that’s the case, do you think it wise to let me... _fuck_ you. I’d hate to be the one responsible if you end up losing your sanity once you come back to your senses and realize what you’ve allowed to happen.


	20. Thor

Loki, you know I try to be subtle, but when it comes to you, I cannot.

You bring out the...warrior...in me. We have sparred as long as I can remember, and now I want to spar with you again. I am a good lover, Loki, I could make you feel so...

And you me. Do you not dream bending my large, hard body over, pushing into it, nipping and biting my neck, grabbing my shoulders and holding on for the whole night?

I dream of living between your legs, Loki.

But, fine, if that is how you feel, I can see that I am sending you such mixed messages. Perhaps you are right, and I am not ready for the kind of relationship you require or desire.

I just think we would be good together - we love each other, and I want to worship you, the way you have always wanted and deserved.

I feel stupid for telling you now, I should not have taken advantage of you.

But Loki, seeing you in your rooms with your hands on yourself...

I can die happy. I should leave you. I've done nothing but upset us. Please tell father I have left the realm and I shall see you anon, Loki.


End file.
